Oberon
Oberon, also known as Lord Oberon, is a minor character from the television show Gargoyles. He is the leader of the Children of Oberon. He currently resides on Avalon with his wife, Queen Titania and the Avalon Clan. He is voiced by Terrence Mann. Personality Unlike all human magic-users and the most of the Third Race, he does not need targets of his magic to see or hear him for it to be effective. Even with reduced power, or when physically weakened, he is still a very powerful and formidable opponent. Because of such power, he tends to be very arrogant, impudent, and very short-tempered although he has shown a generous and noble side to himself and is willing to compromise. History Oberon was the son of Queen Mab. He eventually overthrew his supposedly insane mother, but no details of their power struggle are known, although Mab did supposedly not die. Oberon was once married to Lady Titania, but her frivolous actions caused them to separate for many centuries. As a means of her and the rest of the Third Race to "learn humility," Oberon passed an edict expelling all of his people from Avalon until the time of "The Gathering," a time when they all would return to Avalon, and then left himself. What he did during this time is unknown. Oberon has two children with Titania, one male and one female, and fathered at least two sons with mortal women: Merlin and an unknown changeling boy. When Oberon returned to Avalon as a prelude to "The Gathering" and at the behest of the Weird Sisters, he discovered that "his island" had been occupied by the Avalon Clan of gargoyles. Disturbed by this, he attempted to remove them, but was thwarted by his wife Titania, the gargoyle Goliath and an iron bell forged by Elisa Maza, Tom the Guardian and Princess Katharine. Following this, he remarried Titania (now much matured) and proclaimed that the Avalon Clan were his new palace guards and that the magic of his children would not affect any of their clan. His motives and behavior are often amoral and hypocritical at best. While he was generous enough in sparing the Avalon Clan their lives and allowed them to stay on Avalon, his impudence and short temper contradicted his own edict of staying out of human affairs such as when he assisted his wife Titania in attempting to kidnap David Xanatos' son, Alexander, to Avalon. In the process, he battled Goliath for the second time violating another edict of his that his magic would not affect him or his clan. Upon returning to Avalon following the battle, he made a thinly veiled threat at the Manhattan Clan, leaving his relationship with him and Goliath and his clans open to question in the future as to whether or not he is a friend or foe. Powers and Abilities Oberon is one of the most powerful individuals in the Gargoyle series. Only Queen Mab's power is greater than his. But still he was able to overthrow her. (And maybe Titania is as powerful as he is, although she usually stays in the background.) He has displayed a vast repertoire of magical powers, such as: *Flying *Shape-shifting *Conjuration *Telekinesis *Teleportation *Super-strength *Spellcasting *Hypnosis *Energy Blasts *Power-stripping *Reality-bending *Animating inanimate objects *Enchanting *Casting Illusions *Moving at lightning-speed (maybe only over short distances) *Energy absorption (lightning to grow to immense size) *Fast regeneration *Making falling into sleep with a look *Conjuring objects *Control over the forces of Avalon *Creating strong gusts of wind (through hand moving and blow) *Sensing Titania (and maybe other fairies) *Penetrating through solid matter *Turn someone into glass by touch *Freezing *Re-changing others *Melting objects *Reflecting energy shield *High resistance to physically injury *Reflecting energy blasts by hand Greg Weisman revealed that Oberon can do anything he can imagine. The only limits to his powers are the common weakness of all fairies to iron and the laws Oberon made. Spells *"Branch and root, twig and vine, strike with your master's wrath divine!" *"Lake of fire heed my say! Seize, with hands of flame, my prey!" *"Let frozen rain be your bane!" Gallery Oberon Close Up.png Oberon on his throne.png 280px-Boudicca.jpg|Oberon with Boudicca External Links Oberonat GargWiki Category:Gargoyles characters Category:Males Category:Magic Users Category:Kings Category:Lords Category:Royalty Category:Disney characters Category:Adults Category:Inspired by Shakespeare Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Characters Category:Living characters